Talk:Ken Mahashi
I like how that's there, yet the fact is It's because I didn't follow the Manual of Style and another fact is, this character is unfinished like everyone else. So I keep of the plot, as I haven't properly introduced him. The trivia as the same as before. No quotes atm, because he hasn't talked yet. I made them all straight away. I'm not writing something in, then when I write it, I don't even mention it. That's what I used to do, but I'm not doing that. Paradise Paradox (talk) 06:50, October 3, 2012 (UTC) It doesn't matter, the manual of style is mandatory formatting that is not optional. Please review our policies and follow them as they were written and voted on by the community and will be enforced by the administration which I am a member of. The needed sections (most like trivia and quotes being optional) but others are not, certain sections like the Zanpakutou section need to be neater and the amount of information you have is far not enough, and you wrote it I'm a manner that simply has no details about the character or his association with the organization he's a member of. Please fix add in needed kanji and translations and follow our manual of style thank you.--"Hello, I'm the Doctor; Basically...... Run." ([[User Talk: Nisshou|''Appointments?]]) 13:05, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Like I said, this is unfinished. I do care about detail. I do this in every fanfic I write. After each arc, I edit the character page for new information. And, I'm still thinking of new ideas. I'll leave the plot, until my arc is finished. I don't like saying things like "He killed a Numéro" But in the story I write "He killed a Hollow". Then having to go back and edit it is a complete waste of time. Yes the Zanpakutou information isn't enough I agree, I'm trying. I don't how to fnd kanji translations anywhere, link please? Paradise Paradox (talk) 14:27, October 3, 2012 (UTC) www.nihongodict.com is what I use personally, and At least make a basic background for the article unless his history is going to be written out in a fanfiction. And nothing is perfect, I am constantly editing and reediting information for characters but i will remove the tag, in a second as you are working on this and not being a random editor, which we have alot of. Also we prefer you use the original names for things and not the dub name, so rather than Soul Reaper, please use Shinigami as it is closer to the main terminology than using the crappy dubbing (and yes I am American and I really dislike dubs.) --"Hello, I'm the Doctor; Basically...... Run." ([[User Talk: Nisshou|''Appointments?]]) 14:35, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Ah, I see, I'm just used to saying Soul Reaper rather than Shinigami, it's something I'm used to. And I'm likely to edit a hell lot. Paradise Paradox (talk) 14:52, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Paradise, what my fellow Admin is meaning to say is that if you're going to be using terms, try to be constant. Instead of mixing Dub terms with Sub terms, try to be more predominant on your article *or in other Articles* on one or the other. Its okay to be Dubbed here and there *I do it with title Soul Reaper all the time, as do others* but MOST of my terms are Subbed. Don't feel like you have to be constricted around a few words here and there, just try to follow formatting correctly and you can add whatever flavor and spice your article needs. That's all ^_^ The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon (talk) 15:52, October 3, 2012 (UTC)